Bittersweet Feeling
by Gokudera J. Vie
Summary: Answer story of "The Falling Angel". Another story of "Bittersweet" coming soon ! Enjoy!


**Bittersweet Feeling**

Answer Story of **The Fallen Angel**

A Saint Seiya – Lost Canvas Fanfiction

Written By Gokudera J. Vie

**Saint Seiya – The Lost Canvas** © Kurumada Masami & Teshirogi Shiori

Bagaimana caranya menjelaskan perasaan yang kurasakan tiap kali melihatnya? Terkadang begitu membuncah sampai rasanya hendak meledak. Terkadang begitu menyakitkan seperti ditusuk ribuan jarum. Dan terkadang begitu tenang seolah dibelai oleh semilir angin. Sebuah perasaan tak menentu yang tak bisa _ku_jelaskan dalam satu kata.

Sejak kapan aku merasakan perasaan seperti itu terhadapnya?

Awal aku bertemu dengannya aku sudah tertarik padanya. Dia mirip dengan seseorang yang sering muncul dalam mimpi-mimpi burukku, mimpi buruk dimana aku dilukai dan kalah dan merasakan sakit hingga terbangun dengan jeritan bisu dan mata membelalak dan peluh mengucur. Matanya berwarna merah senja yang selalu mampu mempesonaku, mengalahkan sihir dari sang senja yang sebenarnya, begitu unik dan orisinil. Bertahun-tahun berlalu dan aku tetap tidak bisa meniru senja di matanya itu ke dalam lukisanku.

Namanya adalah Tenma.

Kami adalah sahabat. Bertiga bersama adikku, Sasha.

Tenma adalah sosok yang kuat, sedikit ceroboh, dan sangat baik hati.

Aku mengidolakannya. Ah, tidak, bukan, ralat, aku merasakan perasaan ambigu yang belum _ku_ketahui tadi kepadanya.

Kemudian sekali lagi roda takdir berputar. Dengan tuas yang digerakkan oleh sang dewa waktu yang terbuang ke dunia para fana. Dipentaskan oleh para marionette tanpa dalang dengan tiga pemeran utama yang diceritakan sebagai korban kejamnya roda takdir dan skenario terbaik sang dewa waktu terbuang.

Pemeran utama pertama: Hades Alone. Diriku. Reinkarnasi dari sang dewa penjaga neraka Hades yang berniat menguasai dunia dan menghancurkannya. Tapi tidak seperti Hades yang ingin menjadikan dunia ini sebagai _Underworld _kedua, aku ingin memberikan _keselamatan _kepada manusia melalui kematian, dimana semua manusia tidak perlu lagi merasakan derita hidup di dunia.

Pemeran utama kedua : Athena Sasha. Adik perempuanku. Reinkarnasi dari sang dewi perang Athena yang berniat menghentikan ulah Hades.

Pemeran utama ketiga: Pegasus Tenma. Sahabatku dan Sasha. Reinkarnasi salah seorang saints Athena, sang pegasus dalam zaman Mythologi yang pernah melukai tubuh Hades hingga memaksa Hades bereinkarnasi sebagai manusia.

Meski roda takdir tetap berputar dengan kejam, aku tidak bisa menghentikan diriku sendiri untuk tetap memandang Tenma dengan perasaan yang masih sama, dengan perasaan ambigu yang sama, yang kini jika dijelaskan dengan kata-kata akan menjadi rasa bahagia dan rasa sakit dalam waktu bersamaan.

Pertama kali bertemu setelah dua tahun lamanya berpisah di kampung halaman kami sebagai musuh, aku memandangnya dengan perasaan bahagia yang meledak-ledak. Saat aku membunuhnya dengan tangan ini, aku memandanganya dengan perasaan sedih dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepadanya, kepada adikku, dan kepada diriku sendiri. Menyambut lahirnya diriku yang lain yang mencoba melupakan eksistensi _hati _dan _manusiawi_.

Kedua kalinya kami bertemu di _Underworld_, aku merasakan perasaan menyesakkan campuran rasa bahagia dan kesedihan. Selanjutnya, meski kami bertarung satu sama lain, aku tak pernah membiarkan Tenma dikalahkan _specter _yang lain, tak pernah membiarkan diriku menang melawan Tenma.

Kenapa? Aku bertanya-tanya kepada diriku sendiri. Padahal aku sudah mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Seharusnya perasaan ini juga sudah hilang entah kemana. Kenapa masih ada? Kenapa... harus membahagiakan dan menyakitkan disaat yang sama.

Dan diam-diam aku sudah mengetahui jawabannya dari dasar hatiku.

Pada pertarungan terakhir, dimana _Lost Canvas _memudar, dimana aku terjatuh dari singgasana Hades, dimana akhirnya Tenma menyadari suaraku, akhirnya aku mengakui jawaban tersebut secara sadar.

Ah, aku jatuh cinta padanya.

"**My voice (feeling) doesn't reach you?"**

**(The End)**

BGM : Bird – Matsushita Yuya

A/N : Domooooo! Julie tomoimasu!

Saya kembali ke fandom SSLC dengan kelanjutan dari fic gaje saya sebelumnya. Oke, saya akui yang satu ini juga sama gejenya. Tapiiii! Saya ucapkan terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah membaca **The Fallen Angel ** dan mereviewnya.

untuk Vhia-san, semoga dirimu menyukainya. Untuk pembaca yang lain juga semoga menyukainya ya! Bila ada kesalahan yang menyinggung, tolong dimaafkan.

Review?

03 Juli 2012

Gokudera J. Vie


End file.
